A sealing and pump-up device is described in Patent Document 1 (Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 2008-175345) for repairing a pneumatic tire that has been punctured with a sealing agent and pumping the tire up to the stipulated internal tire pressure without changing the tire or wheel.
More specifically configuration is made such that a liquid agent container is fixed to a device main body by screwing an outflow section of a liquid agent container, containing a sealing agent to be fed into a tire, into the device main body of a sealing and pump-up device.